


Do it for the Vine

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(College AU) “Oh, come on Tucker, you’ll be fine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for the Vine

“Oh, come on Tucker, you’ll be fine!”

            “You actually think that I’m going to trust your judgment here?”

            “Yes. Because I know what I’m doing.”

            “Then why don’t you do it?”

            “Because, you’re the athlete here!”

            Tucker was staring at the building, looking from the tree next to it, to the roof, to the fire escape, and then back to Grif.

            “Why didn’t you get Wash to do it?”

            “… He said no.”

            “What about those other guys in his class? York and North?”

            “… They also said no.”

            “Wow.”

            “Yeah.”

            Tucker sighed, looking back at the tree again.

            “So, what is it exactly that I have to do?”

            Grif’s eyes lit up, glad that Tucker was at least considering it.

            “Ok, so you climb up into the tree, hop from that branch- yeah, that one right there- onto the roof, then hop over the side and land, already running down the fire escape-“ he held up his phone, grinning at the other- “all in a span of six seconds.”

            Tucker looked over the area again, judging the height.

            “I can’t get up the tree in that time, but the rest I can probably make happen.”

            Grif practically bounced up and down with excitement, gesturing to the trunk.

            “Get going then!”

            Tucker rolled his eyes, moving over to the tree and rubbing his hands together, studying the branches for a moment. He had always climbed trees as a kid; he knew where to look to get up. Spotting what he was looking for he hopped up, grabbing a branch with both hands and swinging his feet up, getting them safely on the trunk and pulling himself up into the branches, climbing for a while before working his way out onto the one Grif had pointed out.

            “I’m not sure I want to do this anymore!” He called down as he realized just how far the building was from where he was standing.

            “C’mon Tucker! Do it for the Vine!” Grif was chuckling as he shouted it, getting his phone set up.

            “If I live through this, I’m going to kill him.” Tucker mumbled the words as he worked his way out a little farther, waiting until he got a thumbs up from Grif before he ran, taking a flying leap and clearing the lip of the building easily. He rolled for dramatic effect, sprinting and, since he was feeling so good about himself after that jump, doing a front flip off the side of the building. He was headed straight for the fire escape, but he hadn’t judged the room right, and his right ankle caught on the banister. He yelped, hearing more than feeling the snap, but without getting time to think about it as he started rolling backwards down the stairs.

            He got two flights down before he managed to stop himself and he sat there panting as he heard the feverish footsteps running up the escape.

            “Dude, are you ok!?”

            Grif appeared next to him, phone still in his hand, obviously worried about the fall Tucker had taken. He looked the brunette over, noticing the size of his ankle and wincing.

            “Hurt my ankle and I think I hit my head, but other than that I’m fine.” To prove his point he moved to sit up straighter, groaning and almost falling backwards as he became light headed again. Grif grabbed his shoulders, sitting back against the railing and laying Tucker down so that his head was in his lap.

            The brunette took a minute to steady his breathing. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

            The other grinned at that, leaning down and kissing him on the nose. “I know.”


End file.
